lly_yugioh_zelda_comicfandomcom-20200214-history
Darklink ( Khalek ) ((LLY))
"Butterflies must break out of their cocoons themselves by their own strength without aid from anyone else, or they will never survive. Fascinating creatures." ~ Khalek (Dark Link) Background In the Legend of Zelda, Dark Link is known as one of the many villains in the game. However in LLY, he is given a chance to be more than simply a hero's shadow. By the role players of this story, this dark menace is transformed into a force of good, taking on the persona of “Khalek 'The Heir of Anubis'”. (role play only) LLY In the comic Dark Link lost his brother and trying to look for his little brother. but he met Link & Atem in the old tunnels underneath the city of Detroit. Dark & Shadow use to be on Ganondorf's side but dark didn't know that Ganondorf was using dark & a shadow for his revenge so when dark knew about Ganon's plan he decided take shadow & quit. He headed over to be on Zelda's side so his little brother will be safe but the anti-Link brothers was ambushed by Shadow Atem. Dark fought all of his might to keep him & Shadow Link to stay alive then Dark intrusts Impa the Sage of shadows to take care of his little brother, to which she agrees. Shadow Link will be in book 2 ,its unsure why he & Shadow hang with Seto Kaiba & Mokuba in LLY .(well since I’m changing the LLY story yet again Dark Link wont be having an twin brother like Link dose (in the past LLY comic dark did has an twin brother but it wasn't catching on for me) so here we have Dark Link will have an little brother i think it great the shadow Link have like purple hair like that you could say that there the dark links version of the kaiba brothers X3) for some odd reason Dark Link keeps his name a secret so no one knows who he really is or his younger brothers some what Link can remember him in a past life . but he may forgot Dark Link true name. ((For Dark Link’s voice the voice actor Steven Blum is the perfect choice to give this character better feel for the viewers.)) Before the change of LLY 2k12 or 2k13 Before the comic change of LLY Dark Link & Shadow Link were Twin brothers like Link & Code-Red . Dark Link was the Gothic emo bad boy stereotype & Shadow Link was the loveable nice boy jock . but the twin thing wasn't even working anymore for me so i change the story so Dark Link has a little brother. "Khalek" Khalek, formally known as Dark Link, is the incarnation of Anubis. He holds the title "Heir of Anubis", by the deal he made to save Atem and become the vessal for the Egyptian God of Death. Before his rebirth, the shadow entity betrayed his former creator Ganondorf for his own freedom. Without the dark magic to keep his form alive, Dark Link grew weak and was near non existence. However, Shadow Atem found the pitiful shadow and offered him the Millenium Puzzle, which with its dark energy would be enough to keep him, if he aided him in defeating both of their lighter halves; Atem (Yami Yugi) and Link. They were successful in capturing both Link and Atem, and tortured them ruthlessly. However, after a time, Dark Link began to develop a conscious, and started to resent the plan. The turning point was when Shadow Atem brutally raped Link without Dark Link's knowledge and the shadow of the hero felt for the first time his lighter half's pain; that Dark Link turned against Shadow Atem and attempted to free their prisoners. He was successful with Link, but Shadow Atem stopped him from freeling Atem. After Dark Link used the Millennium Puzzle against Shadow Atem by sacrificing his half-soul to seal the demon away, the Egyptian God Anubis judged his half soul and saw potential in the shadow, then made him his new vessal. Anubis gave Dark Link a new body and a new name, as he was no longer the shadow of Link. He was now to be Khalek 'The Heir of Anubis'. When Khalek (Dark Link) awoke, he and Atem escaped together with Link. Khalek left the heroes to live his new life; only to return 1 month later, claiming that he could not stop thinking of Atem and the romantic moment they had shared in the dungeon. With uncertainty, Khalek asked Atem out on a date to which the ancient pharaoh accepted. As the months progressed as did their love for each other, Khalek began to tap into his powers given by Anubis. His physical abilities are enhanced tenfold, and As a demigod and discovered the ability to protrude numerous black tendrils from his back and use them for various purposes. Atem seems to like them very much while they make love. The Millenium Bond As Khalek adapts to the role of a demigod, Anibus reveals to him that his Khalek's relationship with Atem was not by chance. 3000 years ago (5000 depending on the Japanese Version of Yugioh), when Atem was Pharaoh of Egypt, the pharaoh had a lover by the name of Anuhotep. Anuhotep is a common royal guard for the Pharaoh Atemu. Having been born in Kul Elna (The birthplace of Bakura and the Milliniam Items), Anuhotep was discriminated for being descended from a line of thieves and criminals. For this reason all his request to be promoted to the Pharaoh's personal bodyguard, were denied. To prove to his superiors that he is worthy of that responsibility and rank, Anuhotep trained hard to be the perfect guardian. Out of precaution, Anuhotep went to the temple of Amun Ra daily, asking the god of gods for a blessing and a chance to prove himself, however, he received none. Giving into his anger towards all who discriminated him and to Ra who denied him his blessing, Anuhotep began going to the temple of Anubis and worshiped him instead. Each day he would ask for a blessing, for the position of protecting his Pharaoh, and to the god of the dead, he confessed his love for his King. Anubis found favor in Anuhotep, the similarities of their lives were uncanny, both having been usurped by others and discriminated for their dark heritage. And so it was that Anubis blessed Anuhotep, making the young man's skills with either weapon or without lethal and his senses second to none. Soon, Anuhotep's superior's began to take notice in the boy's ability to strike down his enemy with ease but the captains refused to promote him. Then one day, while guarding the Pharaoh's private oasis; Anuhotep met the Pharaoh for the first time, face to face; the Pharaoh took immediate interest in the strapping young guard and asked about the guard to his advisers and the captains, he was surprised to learn of his origins but payed them no further attention as his infatuation with the boy was greater. Atem learned of Anuhotep's 'very specific' request to become his personal bodyguard, and sent a servant from the harem, Megra, to learn the reason behind this request. Megra began with a casual conversation and then brought up the subject of the Pharaoh, she added that she heard rumors throughout the palace of his requests and asked him the reason. Anuhotep, being none of the wiser, told Megra that ever sense he saw the Pharaoh when they both were children he had always felt a connection between them, almost as if it was the gods telling him that the Pharaoh was his 'destiny'. And so Anuhotep joined the military and requested again and again to be as close as he could to his 'destiny'. Megra returned with the information and the Pharaoh meditated on this for days and nights; soon his dreams became centered around the young guard and Atem's infatuation turned into desire, which grew with every passing day. Atem observed Anuhotep's work, sending small tests towards him to observe his reactions. Bribes of beautiful women, riches, or status to faze the guard's loyalties to his king. Eventually all that needed to be tested was his metal, to see for himself if he could truly protect the Pharaoh. The opportunity presented itself in the form of an army. The captains plotted to rid themselves of Anuhotep once and for all, by sending him out to the front and leave him there. 500 men of the enemy were sent to Anubis that day by the hand of Anuhotep. The army surrendered and the small war was won. Atem reward the hero by promoting his rank to be his personal body guard. Anuhotep was dressed in the finest of armor and took his place at the left of the Pharaoh. That night he went to the temple and sacrificed to Anubis, thanking him for his blessing. Time passed and the bond between the Pharaoh and his guardian grew. One evening, as the Pharaoh was about to retire for the night, the guard confessed his affection to his King and pledged his life and love to him. Atem was pleased by this confession and admitted his own then asked his protector to sleep with him. The two made love beneath the Egyptian moon and so it was for years, their love grew as time passed. However, their love was cut short when the demon Zorc threatened to destroy the world and Anuhotep was for once powerless to protect his Pharaoh as Atem sacrificed himself to save it, and sealed his soul within the millennium puzzle to trap the beast. Heart broken, made a deal with Anubis to save Atem; the god of death told him that he could not undo the curse but offered Anuhotep a new deal. If Anuhotep pledged himself to Anubis body and soul, the god of the dead would reunite the two lovers. The young warrior agreed to the deal and gave Anubis all he had and was. Anubis took Anuhotep's soul to be awakened once a suitable body presented itself. 3000 years later, after Dark Link frees Atem and sacrificed his own energy to seal away Zorc's son 'Shadow Atem'; Anubis took Dark Link's dying form and molded it to his favor, then placed the Soul of Anuhotep inside the body. Khalek and Anuhotep are merged as one being with one soul. And the two lovers are once again reunited. Category:LLY chatcers Category:Shadow Category:Demigod Category:Look alikes